The NegaNerd Handbook!!
by N. G. Silver
Summary: An explinating of the NegaNerds, Negaforce, and the origion of Queen Beryl...


****

This little thing here was written as a guide to the events that led up to Melvin and the rest of the nerds becoming evil. It explains about a culture from which Beryl and the Negaforce came from. Have a read if only for enjoyment!

The NegaNerd handbook

Chapter 1

Background

The Negaverse was once ruled by a group of people called the NegaNerds, who used their suppior intellect to intimidate their foes.

Because they were so smart they were able to create techknoledgeies witch increased their strength 100 fold. But the price of this would be their organic parts and most of their soles.

Much of the evil that flourishes in this dimension came about because of this race.

All who opposed them perished. People, ships, solar systems all were no match for them. Whole galaxies succumbed under their great power.

Chapter 2

Command Ship

To control their vast empire they placed one hundred-mile long ships in the upper atmosphere of every planet under their control. These colossal ships were made of black metal with blue lightning marks all over them.

As to not block sunlight from reaching the ground they had the ships stay on the dark side of each planet. But after a while rumors had spread that if one of these ships were to cast a shadow on the ground then the NegaNerd Empire would fall. Once word of this had reached the NegaNerd leader he ordered the ships to stay on the dark side of the planets and stay out of the way of light. Any disobedience would be punishable by death.

Spread throughout the inside of these ships were the blue marks of the NegaNerd. Mile wide corridors ran throughout the ships. All along the walls of the corridors were black statues of great people in NegaNerd history.

The throne, a symbol of the great power these beings possessed, wall a mile high. The lord of the planet would sit on blue cushion, which covered the whole throne.

Most of the work involved with the NegaNerds took place in these ships.

Chapter 3

Magic

Magic was one thing the NegaNerds could not master. They had assigned their highest scientists with the most organic parts to the job. They had found out that people with more organic parts were more successful with magic than people with more bionic parts.

One of these scientists was Doctor Berylinite. The bionic part she possessed was her hart. She had also mastered the art of magic yet was reluctant in reporting this to her suppior officer. She wanted to rule the Negaverse and magic would help he accomplish that.

Chapter 4

Beryl

Beryl, as she was called by her followers, had constructed an evil base on one of the many moons, which orbited the NegaNerd home world. There she constructed weapons and trained armies in the way of combat and magic.

Her four generals, Jedite, Neflight, Soisight and Malicite, were the strongest of Beryl's troops. They were later destroyed by the sailor scouts in an attempted to take over Earth. Beryl, even with the power of the Negaforce on her side was also destroyed by the sailor scouts.

Chapter 5

The beginning of the Great War

The NegaNerds believed that the Negaverse had an essence which controled enormous power. When it had collected enough energy it could transform into the Negaforce. Not even the NegaNerds would be able to stop this great force.

Because Beryl was a NegaNerd she also believed this. She had made a shrine in her base dedicated to the Negaverse. One day she was in the shrine worshiping the Negaverse when voice came from the center altar. "Beryl!" it said. "Who's there?" she answered back. "It is I, the Negaverse." The voice said. "The Negaverse?!" Beryl questioned. "Lower your tone and don't question me or I shall turn you into negadust right here!" the voice commanded. "Yes master." Beryl said as she knelt down in front of the altar. "Beryl," the voice boomed, "after 10,000 years of siding with the NegaNerds I have finally come to my sences. Though they have been loyal, they have corrupted and unpurified the worlds. Through you I will rid this dimention of its corruptiors. You wish to rule the Negaverse while I want to rid it of the filth that have populated it. So I have decided to side you. But to acomplish our goals I need vasts amounts of energy. So go out, get me the energy I need to transform to the Negaforce and destroy the NegaNerds.

So with her orders Beryl sent her four generials out to collect energy. And so began the great war.

Chapter 6

The truth behind the rumor

Their first target was the command ship in orbit of the NegaNerd homeworld, because of the great amount of energy it used to run. Each of the four placed themselves behind an engine and began to drain them of energy. Thus, feeding the Negaforce and forcing the giant ship to fall toward the NegaNerd homeworld.

The people saw this and began to fret, for they knew that if the ship was taken down that soon their world would fall pray to their attackers.

The NegaNerds didn't have a chgance, so soon the doors to the palace of the king were the last defense left on the planet from them.

Chapter 7

The 3 gifts

The king, seeing that he would soon be taken over by the Negaforce decided to create a capsule to keep the NegaNerd race alive. Placing 3 gifts, each of which would either seal the fate of the world it landed upon or give information about their culture and what evil befell them.

And just before the door to the throne room was torn down the king sent the capsule into space when it began it's search of a planet worthy of becoming the new home for the NegaNerds.


End file.
